


Put Up or Shut Up

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All kinds of stuff really, And Not-so-brotherly Love, Angst, Brotherly Love, Community: spnapo, Dean Magic, Epigram, Exorcisms, Humor, Incantations, Litany, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, NaPoWriMo, Personification, Poetry, Sam has Nightmares, Syllabic, collection of poems, general weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Here I’ve collected all my SPNaPo 2016 works that felt too short, too incomplete, too... whatever to warrant a separate page. Each chapter is a stand-alone poem. It’s kind of random, but that’s in the NaPo spirit, right? ;)





	1. Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is [cross-posted](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/tag/poet%3A%20laughablelament) from **[spnapo](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** (April Fools’ Day) “I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up.” -Meg (demon 2.0), “Reading is Fundamental.”  
>  (I had to abandon this one in favor of sleep. One day I hope to revisit. ^_^)

come at me with the fine barbed stings of honeybees  
flatter me  
flutter your meatsuit's midnight blues and  
prattle pretty  
trace the edge of an ear and  
whisper  
_storm_  
_thorn_  
_viper_  
  



	2. Map apps are a crock of shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** National Read a Road Map Day, April 4

Memory:  
_Whaddaya think, big guy?_  
  
oversized atlas dangled into empty space past bony knees.  
curled-cornered cover, spine white-striped and stripped from the staples.  
  
Rand Motherfuckin McNally.  
  
ketchup and oil stains and how-many-pinky-finger-widths to Corpus Christi?  
flips and folds and holes at the corners, cheap smudgy ink and roads marked taken.  
  
Prophecy:  
_We’ll make it by dark._


	3. Winchester Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Witches and brews, April 6  
>  **Form:** [Incantation](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/poets-glossary-incantation): A formulaic use of words to create magical effects.

Honey dark, ambrosia sweet.  
Chill with ice, the whiskey heat.  
Clinking-tinkling, amber churns.  
Tip cup, drink up, soothe and burn.  
  
Sour corn, spirit possessed,  
infuse our blood and grant us rest!  
Numb our aches, make soft our limbs,  
voices raised in Zeppelin hymns!


	4. Unclean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** “I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I slaughtered it.” -Castiel, “Survival of the Fittest” – April 7

Cold cut penitent  
took up one last blade,  
bled an innocent  
to feed the guilty  
gourmet sandwiches.  
Ham seemed appropriate.   
Bible-banned but   
salt-preserved. Pure. Cured  
in sugar and smoke.   
Rot-resistant   
testament to human   
ingenuity.  
If only we so   
easily washed clean.


	5. Double Occupancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Demon eyes (red and yellow black and white)

Black  
(again)  
Chuck said  
  
And Lucifer’s twisted grace burned red  
Celestial blue and Emerald City green  
  
Torn sheets  
sweat sheen  
  
Stained hands  
prophet throat  
hunter blood  
brother bones  
  
 _BANG-BANG-BANG_  
  
“Sam!? Sam!! Don’t make me kick this door down!”  
  
Bolt up  
  
Fluorescent flicker finds  
familiar  
gold-flecked  
blue  
green  
brown  
  
“Dean, I’m--”  
  
not getting any more sleep tonight  
  
thumb horseshoed palm  
  
“--all right.”  
  
Let him in  
inspect  
introspect  
  
“Was just a nightmare.”  
  
Snort  
  
“With you it’s never just a nightmare.”  
  
Fair  
  
“Beer?”  
  
“Yeah. Okay. Beer.”


	6. A box just for wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The Winchesters’ Treasure Chest (Also a little inspired by [Jensen’s dojo pic](http://all-spn.livejournal.com/6536933.html).) Title from Jim Croce's “Time in a Bottle”
> 
> Brothers talk filth to each other here. You've been warned. ~_^

“What’s that, your hope chest, Sammy? Always knew you were a girl bu—” Glimpse glossy black. Laugh, “You fuckin sap.”

Scuff-scarred and scorchmarked. Weathered wood, unwarded. Always wondered whether Dad took it to or from Da Nang.

“You’re the one started cramming it full of pictures the day we got it.”

Guilty.

“Anyway hope chests are for linens, dishes. Like a dowry.”

“You’re only helping the girl case.”

Lips, hips. “Say that again while I’m bouncing you on my dick.”

“Big talk, little brother. Who says I don’t wanna bounce you on _my_ dick?”

Face flare. “Gym? Box for it?”

“Mm.” Tongue fencing. “Gonna fuck you up, Sammy.”

Buttons clatter. “If you make it to the gym.”


	7. Fifty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** “Fifty words of Latin” -Meg Masters (ghost), “Are you There, God? It’s Me, Dean Winchester.” – April 11  
>  **Litany:** A religious or ceremonial form characterized by call and response.

_Exorcizamus te_  
  
Time-looped demon-dealt, heaven- and hellstrings.  
We exorcise you  
  
Nuthouse doc and Reb spectre.  
We exorcise you  
  
Black-eyed bitches. Blonde, brown, red.  
We exorcise you  
  
Visions, vengeance. Motel mold and road sweat.  
We exorcise you  
  
Fire phantom, soulless sin, curses and cures.  
We exorcise you  
  
Secrets.  
 _omnis_  
 _immundus_  
 _spiritus_


	8. Tangled-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was Grand Canyon, I think. What can I say? Sometimes they travel. >_>

Patch  
up Sammy.  
Fill the holes with crooked smiles  
and miles  
of brothered asphalt.  
Chip, seal. Salt.  
More patch than pavement now.  
Any wonder how  
solo  
sounds so  
unfathomable?


	9. Roll Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sigils, spells, wards, and talismans, April 15

Scavenged leather, beat to butter.  
Fire-starred flesh.  
Enochian bones.  
Horned bronze god on an inky cord.  
Hex bags, extra crunchy.  
Silver circle.  
Ivory handle.  
Antler haft.  
 _Memento mori_.  
Four wheels.  
Two lanes.  
One Sam.  
No brakes.  
Apocalypse this, motherfuckers.

  
_([gif credit](http://green-circles.tumblr.com/post/141586519712/1116-safe-house))_


	10. Lived-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Home, April 17  
>  **Syllabic:** In which syllables per line are constrained, while stress plays a secondary role.

No amount of weapon mounts, family  
photos or fancy mattresses, hang-in-  
there kitties or LCD screens compares  
to the toast crumbs stuck to the butter stick.


	11. Plucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Angels’ wings, April 18  
> [Epigram](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/poetic-form-epigram) (Poet regrets nothing. >_>)

O Heaven’s Host, take cover, duck!  
Lucifer’s back and you’re all...


	12. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Ella Fitzgerald’s [“Get Thee Behind Me Satan”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VipNWSdQaYw)  
> [Personification](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/learning/glossary-term/personification)  
>  Never before seen! Found in a drafts folder and I figured eh... why not?

Magic made her. Mortar-poured wood-carved and  
tile-mosaicked. Spellworked and sleeping, steel  
silent. Once, she harbored Serious Men.  
Artery halls, capillary chambers  
pulsed with wingtipped clicks. Last one out set a  
needle to record and good booze on the  
library table. Anticipation,  
celebration he never got back to.


End file.
